


Yes, My Emperor

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consort Kylo Ren, Dolls, Emperor Hux, Huxloween, Implied necrophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Emperor Hux returns to his apartments after a long day running his empire to spend some time with his lovely consort.Written for Huxloween prompt: Dolls.





	

It had been a long day of running the First Empire for former General Hux. Six months after deposing the supreme leader and being elevated to emperor he was beginning to miss the simplicity of being a general. Running a base on a massive super weapon was much easier than bringing a galaxy of rebellious planets to heel, but he supposed it was worth it. It was his destiny, after all. And coming back to his apartments made it all worthwhile as he surveyed his consort reclining in bed.

 

“Really Ren, sleeping all day? Who knew that no longer being a knight would make so lazy.” Hux chuckled, hanging his cape up and kicking his boots off. He stepped gingerly to the side of his overlarge bed and draped himself over Ren’s prone body. “You’re still so beautiful though. I’m so glad you stayed with me after your master died.”

 

Ren had been upset when Hux first broke the news that Snoke was dead. He was even more angry when he discovered that the whole thing was Hux’s doing. But after a clear and concise explanation Ren had fallen to the ground and begged to be Hux’s consort. It was truly the only other thing that Hux had desired. He wanted to be the emperor, yes, but he also wanted Ren in his bed.

 

Hux kissed Ren’s closed lips and ran his fingers across Ren’s closed eyelids, pushing them open. He exhaled a reverent breath at the sight, he had sent away for the finest glass eyes for Ren after his natural ones had rotted out of his skull. Hux had done a admirable job at preserving the rest of his love, but there was nothing to be done to preserve the eyes. The glass maker had done a wonderful job replicating the honey brown color.

 

With a groan Hux ran his hand down Ren’s cold chest, fingers stumbling slightly on the stitches on Ren’s left pec. He’d need to rewax the stitches soon. The planet had been particularly warm recently, and it was starting to wear away. The only thing to truly mar his lovely doll, the wound that taken his life, a bolt fired by Hux himself.

 

Hux’s hand drifted lower, and under the loincloth he’d draped around Ren’s waist to preserve his dignity.

 

“I love you, Ren. I always will.” Hux said, pulling himself up and straddling Ren’s still hips.

 

It was times like this he imagined he could hear Ren’s voice in the stagnant, silent air of his chambers.

_Yes, my emperor._


End file.
